The eyes are the windows to the soul
by Green Flame Titan
Summary: "I am a Demon. I take you're bodies because you live in a world which you take for advantage, living in the light of sun while we live in a burning cold!" This is my own story of what happens after the demon's lexicon series. please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My body wound infinitely around the space of a hundred hells; darkness and ice ran through my cold figure as I floated.

Not a sound was uttered.

Not a single breeze blew.

To exist in an unending horror; to never feel the warmth of touch, _why did immortality and power come with such a dark impossible? _My hand reached out feeling the never ending frost bite tear at the skin which never faltered in its golden allure.

There was only one way to slate this darkness and as my thoughts began to claw around the idea of how to break the ice of damnation my face broke into a fanged grin.

Bodies.

Full of such warm blood pumping heat! Living in a world of sunlight never perishing in eternal darkness which ever consumed me and my kind.

Humans.

_Creatures of such limitation, they are worthless!_ My thoughts screamed out, _they are insects living such short sweet lives while eternity of ice is set before me and my kind. We wait to be fed by their brief hospitality but expectation is always their main focus. Greed burns in their hearts a never ending hole._

"Leviathan!" words burst into the silence; slashing a bright light over me and I flinched reaching out in each direction as the voice began tempting me with its sweetness and warmth, "Silent killer, dark soul of hells past. I call on the one who has no heart to give so steals others; LEVIATHAN." Sweetness began filling me with delectable warmth.

My body began closing as I let it draw me out of hell and into a dark night; the sky painted a dark purple as I was bound in a circle of fire, standing in a bare body as what they have called shorts was the only thing I allowed clothing on me, my bronzed body and golden hair tempting the eye of each person there. A demon cared not of any human emotion, we knew none!

My hand reached out cautiously then receded before it could be damaged by the barrier. I stared out at a group of dancers each standing at the heart of these burning circles, I could taste all the emotions of their hearts on my tongue but the one that tasted the sweetest was fear and hate.

A boy stood his ground still as rock; his body reeked of fear. I walked closer my cold hand reaching out and stroking his face gently but where my fingers touched left bright ice bitten flesh, "Come my dancer." I grinned and the boy stared at me with bright blue trembling eyes.

My body curled around him as my hands moved around his neck, but I couldn't lay my mark on him…yet.

"Ask you're questions." My soft voice whispered and I watched as it ran through him.

"Watch it Leviathan." His voice muttered weakly, my hands moved down his arm.

"Of course we could always make another deal." I grinned running my fingers across his lips and he blushed. _Humans, we know you better than you know yourselves_. In my mind I felt disgust rising but I didn't let it break my deception.

"I want to know about you." Everyone around him looked at him incredulously and I burst into laughter floating back in front of him as green flames traced over my body.

"I am a Demon. I take you're bodies because you live in a world which you take for advantage, living in the light of sun while we live in a burning cold!" my hands ran along his arms, slowly along the front of his chest. I knew what I was doing, a human heart was the weakest thing in either hell or this world. His face broke out red blushing as cold lines of my freezing hands played with the warmth of his skin..

"You didn't answer my question; tell me about you." I noticed the sweet fruit which they used to lure us could be smelt on his breath. He turned his face away trying to hide his reaction. .

"Normally people don't ask about me." I leant in and felt a tremor move across his body as some humans began walking away while some stared at me in horror. My words trickled through him, "They are normally a bit distracted." I could see his protective talisman was hurting him, that's what had drawn me here; the delicious subtle taste of pain, "but if you wanted to get to know me." My finger traced his neck, "Just take of the talisman."

"The one thing keeping you from being able to possess me? That's not happening, I've given you my question now answer it." His voice pleaded like a small child.

"I have lived a thousand life times, when it came to acquiring human bodies, my sister taught me everything I know, she taught me about you _humans_. I will always hate you pathetic beings."

"Because of envy and jealousy." He stared at me but he made sure he had stated it not asked it... this boy was cleaver.

"But you can change that." I floated of the ground lying on the air my finger running down his lips to chin, _my sister had taught me well_, "Give me a body." I whispered then my mouth twisted back into a grin as I whispered: "Magician." He stopped himself from flinching back out the circle and stared horrified at me.

"My second question." He bit, "how many humans have you killed." He went pale, all that blood and he was wasting it, the warmth I could have felt in that body!

"I have killed since the beginning of time." My sharp fangs broke out a smile.

"Why?" he used up his last question then frowned realising it.

"Because to us, it is like sport!" I laughed and the flames in the circle around me glowed brighter as they rose to contain me but now a grin broke out along his face, he knew something I didn't… how he could know something I didn't was impossible! But I kept my face clear. That's what demons were best at.

"I will make you a deal." He smiled.

"It better be worth something or you will be leaving dead on this day." I grinned showing a flash of flames along my skin.

"You want a body? I can give you one. Serve the obsidian circle and I can give you one." I stopped for a moment then burst out with harsh savage laughter, "Leviathan I know you would not reject such an offer, I offer bodies both to you and you're sister." He watched as my head snapped back to look at him.

"My sister will play no part in this deal! She has become a human pet." I floated forward and he moved his Talisman which was now agonising him.

"Give me your name." I whispered, "And I will agree to the deal when you call."

"Jack." He grinned and I finally took my time to look at the body of the human; blonde hair with spikes of brown and a slim moving figure.

"If I am not given what I want." My voice turned harsh but maintained the alluring sweetness human hearts fell for. "I will wreak havoc upon you're circle." With my laughter a fresh batch of flames broke out around me.

"I should dismiss you." He said pale as snow and the circle of flames threatened to begin closing around me but I reached out for that body my lips so close to make that mark.

"Aw don't get angry." I traced my lips over his jaw then flinched back as the sharp pain of the talisman hit me but I showed no agony on my face.

"Sorry how am I supposed to react to you threatening me." I ran I felt the warmth of his body so close, _I WANT THAT BODY!_ My thoughts screamed but my sister had taught me; take you're time, eventually their bodies become yours.

"I tease with all my… callers." I see my reflection against his eyes; a perfect alluring form but the eyes; black as night ruined it, "Besides magician, all you have to do is call me to you're dreams."

"I'll make you another deal." He looked at me and I felt the thrill of taking that body.

"I will give you something to warm you. In return; when I call you to my dreams you will not be able to harm me."

_WHAT A REDICULOUS DEAL!_

_But I'm so cold! Stop with the pain of the cold!_

_You're a demon act like one!_ That's what my sister would have told me.

"Deal." I growled then watched as he leant forward and kissed me, _Humans trying to fulfil their hearts of love. A wasted emotion!_ And yet when I was younger I had always asked my sister what of humans love. Demons only touched humans for certain dark reasons and that was to get their bodies!

His blood trickled from his mouth where my blistering cold lips curved around his and the warmth almost set me alight, warmth! Such warmth after the never ending cold!

The circle began closing around me and the boy stepped back, "I will call you soon and then you will have you're body." He looked as though he was ready to run from the circle.

I stared at the black of my eyes in the reflection of flames._ Pathetic humans and their deals eventually I will have his body and then. I will feel him die._

I leant back my head as the cold and darkness returned to me.

Back to the eternal hell where I belonged.

How was i to know It was not going to be for long..


	2. Chapter 2

I moved silently through the vast darkness. _The stupid humans. Always trying to slate their hunger through emotions. They spend their lives worrying and then they die._ Flames burned in my hands and I slowly began slipping into the boy called Jack's dream.

A burning pounded in my chest as my ear gave the tiniest of twitching, "_Leviathan._" A voice sounded, this was no dancers call but the call every demon knew that he could take his chance to get a body!

The seductive call of a dreamer.

My body floated at the window of his dream. I made no sound but only let the alluring smile come to my face, I wanted warmth, his deal had stopped me from laying a mark on him but that didn't mean I could come and feel the warmth of his body lighten the burning cold of mine.

My clawed hand ran down the glass as he sat up from his four poster bed and pulled the curtains back, he rubbed his eyes and stared at me, "Leviathan?" he whispered as his hand looked at the window then he stared at my bare body and his face changed to red. _Humans are so easily pleasured by the flesh._ I grinned that had been the first thing I had been taught by instinct.

"Come let me in." I whispered into the dark.

"You remember our deal." He raised an eyebrow and raised the window. _That humiliating deal!_

"Of course." I smiled; a demon could tell no lies. His hand slowly raised the window and I swept into the room as he staggered back onto the bed, "You sleep in the obsidian circle."

"I had to find a way to call you my way." He grinned and laid back a hand moving onto his pillow.

"I don't think you understand how this works." I whispered pushing my exposed skin onto him feeling the fiery warmth of his inner blood, "Demons invade dreams to take bodies. Not to be called."

"But I knew you would come, because I have something you want." He whispered, pushing the warmth of his lips to mine and I felt my body gain what it wanted. My hands ripped away his shirt and I pushed my flesh to his feeling that burning blood beneath the fragile surface. "You know a boy could get the wrong idea about you." He whispered.

"I have no emotions to feel what you feel." I grated.

"A life without love? Without being touched."

"An immortal eternity." I grinned allowing the pathetic fool to control the kiss how he wanted, he was in it for feeling some kind of movement of the heart, I was in it for the feeling of warmth but nothing could burn my ice cold, black abyss of a heart.

"The circle wished to call you. Will you come and finish our deal?" my fingers entwined with his and I felt blood running from his palm along my hand.

"I always come to collect." Slowly I retreated back out the window as his dream closed.

As I floated among the burning abyss I felt the presence of two others, a long flowing sharp form with rolling hair leaving a trail of light behind her with burning brown curls. _Sister Lariana._ I grinned, she moved with a free flowing style; controlled only by her, yielding to none, while the other presence burned powerfully while maintaining an elegance that bewitched humans to die for a kiss.

_You struck a foolish deal brother!_ Snapped Equinox: my eldest sister.

_A deal is a deal it is the most sacred thing we hold dear! _I rasped as I began burdening the freezing cold once again.

_You should have got us bodies too._ Cooed Loriana as her tone set the following for Equinox.

_You made it so you cannot harm a magician._ She controlled her voice knowing it was the best way to get a path through to me. _Why would you strike such a deal with them?_ Her voice spat the last word in disgust.

_I was desperate._ I growled simply.

_We could have hunted together like we used to Leviathan._ Lariana reasoned.

_Patience is always the first key._ Equinox added twisting her body away from me and staring sternly at me.

_I have a plan and I have waited. I might have rushed the last part but I needed warmth!_ I growled, _even if it came by the lips of a Human! I will take that opposed to burning ice!_

_What plan brother._ Lariana hand reached out stopping before it could touch me, a demon always refused to be touched.

_The boy Jack has bodies waiting in the magicians circle._ I raised my head as my ear twitched; I felt his voice return back, drawing me in.

"I call on the one who seeks warmth through the deception of pleasure!" hate built-in my chest as my thoughts screamed;_ that little!_

"I call on he who see's hearts as he has seen eternity; Leviathan!" within such a short time I had been called again and chained inside the retched flamed circle!

Around me stood men and women all in cloaks staring at me as my form shifted, "Leviathan." A strong voice came from outside the circle, "We have a unique deal for you." His eyes were fixated on me but I could taste his fear just as a hungry shark can taste blood in water.

"You don't do the speaking here." My voice echoed as I leant forward running my hand along Jack's face.

"Leviathan." He forced a smile onto his face hiding the obvious anxiety.

"Jack, with magic strong as his father." I grinned as levelled my eyes with him, "How is you're father Jamie doing?" he flinched and turned a shade of white.

"My father and Seb are fine. This is my circle of magicians." A cough came from behind him as the man who had spoken stepped forward.

"You must remember the deal black Arthur made?" a fanged grin broke out over my face before I burst out with laughter.

"You humans! You think that I would willingly trap myself in a pathetic human body?"

"Who said anything about you doing it willingly?" my face snapped at him and I lunged forward smashing into the barrier. "You demons have such a vast amount of power." He began walking around the burning flames, "But what if we could take it without having to deal with you… pests."

"Watch you're tongue!" I snarled.

"We can stop you from going back to the cold!" Jack stared at the man horrified.

"It seems your own circle didn't seem willing to share the full plan with you."

"It is a simple matter of binding you to a body now." The man shrugged.

_DO IT NOW._ My thoughts reached out and two of the magicians arch their backs back with burning eyes, I grinned as I noticed my mark connecting them to me; my puppets to do as I please.

"What are you doing." The man turned to them as they started stepping into two of their 'summoning circles.'

_I command you to send for my sisters! _I ordered and felt my command run into them as they obeyed like empty headed dolls as I moved them.

"I call on the sister who preys on men through the sly of her eye, who moves her way into her control through a bright heart. I call you Loriana." The man stated and the flames began bursting from the first circle.

"STOP THEM!" screamed the male leader but it was to late, I had positioned my pieces well as my other puppets began moving to block him as the woman began speaking.

"I call on she who brings men to their knees by a glance of the eye, she who is the legend of lust, I call on the eldest dark blood; Equinox." She stated and erupted into flames in the circle as both my sisters burst through into the circles.

"You are still trapped in the circles though!" the man grinned realising.

"We are the three you see in the pits of you're nightmares." Equinox laughed as her hair blew ferociously around her as though in a storm but had the eye of each man there.

"Come to collect on a deal of bodies." Loriana laughed, "And we always collect our dept."

"Except now we can help you." Jack smiled, was he such an idiot to think that the bodies he had could contain us? A human body lasted a couple of weeks before dying from the inside out when we would leave and find new ones.

My eye caught the attention of three bodies being dragged in then followed by the scream and recognisable slicing sound of flesh as my puppets began falling which had blocked the man; he had slit their throats.

"Killed your own soldiers." I grinned and floated forward, "You are an interesting mortal and one day, I will wear you're body as a trophy." I mocked as I ran my eyes over the bodies. They had no recognition they were awake, "Equinox?" me and Loriana stared at them, "What are they planning?" I wondered.

"They are doing to us what they did to Hnikarr." She scolded.

"They can't!" but I felt myself getting pulled down as though a great weight had taken me and now instead of floating I was being grasped and I closed my eyes and my body burst.

Then the darkness and ice were broken and I opened my eyes and found myself next to Jack, I was warm… warm? His hand touched my face and I flinched away pushing myself up against a wall, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" I growled with thunder like eyes, I tried to burst out the body.

Nothing happened.

I tried to burst flames off my body.

Nothing happened.

"Leviathan calm down." Jack whispered but I looked up as the man stood over as the boy spoke his words. He held a dagger over my neck; his eyes were bright silver with power.

"The demon's true power is… delicious." He grinned and the dagger came down towards me slicing my arm, I made no cry of pain, I barely moved I just watched as the dark blood oozed from my wound then it came back down to my neck.

I spun out and kicked him from off his feet, my own flames burst out over my head scolding me, "EQUINOX! LORIANA!" I growled my voice raising. Then I watched as two cloaked bodies rose from a pile next to me.

Jack grabbed my hand and I tried to flinch away but he tightened his grip and called to my sisters, "RUN!" he burst through the doors while I fought to let go of his hand, it felt so wrong to feel his touch on my hand or on my body at all!

I caught sight of myself in the mirror, the body resembled my demon body to the last detail but the difference was… it was as frail as glass!

I felt no need to catch my breath, by the time Jack could run no more we had run for over half an hour and into an small estate area of human houses, "You're arm." He stared at the bronze flesh and ripped the sleeve off his shirt but as he came to touch me I shoved him up against the wall and three sets of hungry Demon eyes glare at him.

"What!"

"Did!

"You do!" the boy turned as white as a blanket of snow as Equinox closed in on him while Loriana wrapped the cloth around the slice careful not to touch my skin.

"Sister." Loriana reminded her, Equinox looked at me.

"Get the answers." I stood up and ran my hands over his shirt smiling ever so slightly as he blushed and watched my fingers moving intently to his necklace.

"You're demon powers were absorbed into the circle and him."

"Who is he?" I twisted my smile leaning in closer to his body.

"Connor, he wants you demons extinct." My fist closed around his collar, "So he stole you're powers and left you into the soulless bodies, but now you can live a life!" he looked at me as he rushed out his words.

"He is going to hunt us and destroy us." I looked at my sisters as a deal began to form in my mind, "you're aunt taught Hnikarr how to behave human." I hated the idea of being anything like them but I needed my powers back then I would destroy them, "If you teach us how to act as humans and blend in, I can promise you… protection against Demons." He raised an eyebrow.

"I will help you anyway; I don't need anything in return." He smiled but our faces stayed unmoved the most that happened were my sisters turned up the edges of their mouths.

He pulled us up a stone path which felt strange beneath our feet and opened the door to the house.

Why was a human helping us?

But now we had left the dark abyss of hell, now we had to survive before we were destroyed for our powers.

That's all we were to humans; Tools to be used till broken.

But now we will get our revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

The boy called Jack opened the door into a carpeted furnished living room with an open fireplace and TV sitting by a silk curtained window, "You would never survive in our world." I said as I looked at him with an indifferent look on my face.

"First lesson." Jack turned around to look at me, "Sometimes when you say something like that it can hurt people's feelings."

"Demons can't lie." I muttered.

"then just say it in a way it doesn't sound so hostile like instead of the harsh way you just did try saying…. You're lucky to live in this place." I nodded, as much as I hated what I had to do, my sisters and I needed to do this.

"So what about you're fathers." I asked, "Wont they react strangely to you bringing home three demons who are you imprisoned in soulless human bodies?"

"They will be glad that you aren't hurt… father Jamie will be anyway."

"What about Hnikarr?"

"He has a name you know." Jack said as he told us to sit on a chair, "His name is Nick. That reminds me we will have to give you names, Leviathan, Equinox and Loriana don't sound like human names people will wonder."

"We don't have names we just came to the names we felt called us." I stared at him, "You were the one who named me."

"Okay then, how about these names." He looked at Equinox, "Eden." He turned his glance to Loriana, "Sam." then finally me, "Harry." He paused for a minute, "My father always like the name Harry."

"I've heard of you're father and how Anzu used to torment him." I stated in a matter of fact.

"Humans don't bring up the fact about Demons." He looked back at me, "you must know some thing about humans." My sister as she had now been called; Eden, rose from the chair as she looked at her reflection with distaste at the black robes we were all shoved in, her sharp nails slashed the fabric as she tore the arms tying them into a bow around her waist while the black fabric moved like a dress down her but was sliced at the bottom so she could show the skin of her leg. She knew how to lure men and how to drive them insane.

The newly named Sam moved forward as she admired her reflection too as she curled her hair around her finger then began to slice the material so that it looked tighter on her, she kept the hood of the robe, she tended to play the innocent way with her prey.

Then there was me; I looked at my reflection, I could do nothing with a robe like this, "My father might have some spare clothes upstairs from when he was younger." Jack smiled and grabbed me by the hand but I flinched back away from his touch and he looked apologetically at me before he led the way up a flight of stairs where I walked into a large room with an equally large bed. "Why do all humans get to live in such comfort while we fend out in the cold." I muttered as Jack rummaged through a wardrobe where he pulled out a purple shirt and similar jeans to what he wore.

I pulled the robe over my head and strode across the room bare while Jack looked away and blushed bright red, "What?" I looked at him, as I held a pair of boxers in my hands, (we had watched humans and how they had named everything and handled clothing as though appearance was the most important thing that would ever happen to them.) I shook my head not understanding his reaction as I pulled on the boxers and jeans then pulled the shirt over my head it read; Lock up you're sons.

I looked at him into his eyes and he grinned, "It suits you." He was still blushing.

"Why do you look at me like that." I stared deeper into his eyes trying to read the answer out of him like how I would have with my sisters.

"It doesn't matter. All that is important now is that we go to my fathers for help."

"They are not going to help us." I stated.

"You would be surprised." He raised a glance then moved away from mine.

"You did it again." Then is slowly dawned on me as I moved over to him slowly and he fell back on the bed.

"You are thinking about that dream." I grinned and he turned his head away from me as my arms landed each side of him, "And now I'm in flesh and cannot harm you. You're blood is rushing isn't it? You're fragile heart is struggling to deal with the adrenaline so it's beating as fast as it can." I leant in and whispered.

"You're body was the only thing that warmed me in hell." His lips made mine and I flinched away violently.

"Why do you keep doing that!" he glared at me.

"Demon's don't touch. Being touched… it feels…" I snarled thinking of humans words to give him.

"You can't read or write can you?" he looked at me when the human words had failed me and I shook my head.

"Another deal." He crept closer to me and this time it was me moving away as I lay back and his face was over mine but we both knew that I was stronger and I could easily reverse it, "Let me teach you the warmest human emotion there is." He whispered leaning in closer.

"What is going on here?"

My head snapped around to look at the open doorway where a man stood staring at us with horror, he had strong spiky hair he had a paled hand pulled in at his chest as though he had felt at one point he had to protect it. My eyes could see the magic that had once been used but now was replaced with original flesh and bone. Jack had returned to that oh so familiar shade of white and he paused before he spoke, "Dad…" he sat back.

"Seriously Jackie? In my bedroom?"

"Don't call me that." He moaned, the man who was obviously his father stared at me and into my dark eyes then slowly backed away. "Dad." Jack stood up and slipped past his father so he couldn't run away. "Dad." He said more firmly, "It's not what you think."

"You called Demons." He whispered.

"Dad he's like uncle Nick!" at that for a moment his fathers face cleared as he looked back at me, sat up on a bed saying nothing without a look on my face as my sisters walked in and joined me.

"Please tell you're names aren't either Anzu or Liannan" he whispered and when we all shook his head he sighed, "You're demons?" we nodded then I glanced back towards Jack, why did it feel like my words would only work with him around, I tilted my head then looked away from his dad.

"They didn't steal the bodies." Jack resumed talking, "They were trapped in them. Connor has started his plans." Now all look of fear was gone from his fathers face which was now replaced by a strange movement of his mouth turning upwards but his eyes looking… watery.

"Do not look at us with sympathy." My sister Loriana spoke, _a human? Feeling sympathy? For a demon!_

"I didn't mean to offend… I just." He sighed, "You can stay here." He said, "You two can share…" he waited for what must have been our names.

"That's Sam." Jack nodded to Loriana. "That's Eden." He nodded to Equinox who was sharpening her nails which glinted blood red. "And that's Harry." He nodded at me, "He can share my room." He smiled slightly but his father took no notice he was staring at all our eyes.

"I guess we can get contact lenses to hide the black eyes." He thought, "My name is Jamie." He smiled. The truth was, me and my sisters… we hadn't been around for all eternity, we were just hatch-ling demons, my sisters were all but a human year older than me and we were probably birthed around the same time Jack was.

"Come on." He went to grab my arm but my glare stopped as he closed his hand but held a smile on his face before he whispered so only me and my sister heard, "Gratitude it's when someone has done you something you are thankful for." I whispered in his ear and he smiled after saying to his father, "He says thank you." Jamie just looked incredulously at us.

Were we becoming more human the longer we were in these bodies?

I followed jack to what was presumably his room while me sisters went to theirs with a warning glare at him.

Inside the room was a dark blue painted walls, he had a large bed which probably could have fitted me, him and my sisters. The carpet was warm beneath my feet and my face began turning up as I felt warmth, "There you go." He smiled, "You're smiling."

"I will sleep on the floor." He glanced at me before turning that small shade of red again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Well I can't do any harm to you now with a deal can I?" I growled.

"What do you think of me?" he looked into my eyes and I just tilted my head not understanding.

"I don't understand."

"Do… do you like me?" he turned another shade of red.

"I don't mind you." I sat on the floor and lent against the wall, "For a human." He beamed.

I touched my lips which had begun to feel a brisk breeze and I shied away from the window where Jack immediately closed it then sat next to me, "I saw you're dreams." I whispered feeling a beating in my chest as though my body had become heavy, "You always felt so alone as though you could trust no one. You liked that I made deals with you." I looked at him, "You liked the security of the fact I could not lie to you."

"That's why I would summon you." He whispered, "That's why I wanted you in my dreams."

I pushed my lips to his and felt warmth burst through me again but when I pulled back he just looked at me as I placed a hand on my chest where the warmth seemed strongest. "It always warmed me when you did that, it …"

"Felt nice?" he said and I tilted my head.

"You didn't mind being touched like that." He tried explaining then he blushed as he thought of something.

"I don't belong in this body." I touched my cheek as I felt something run down it then when I touched my hand to it and pulled it back I stood up and stumbled away from him.

Jack stared at me he reached out to grab my shoulders but I shoved him away, "Demons can't cry!" I hissed, "Why do I have tears! What else did you magicians do to me!" I snapped around on him and felt more of these weird things going from my eyes.

"Nothing! I promise, maybe you're not… a full demon." He stared at me and I become stone still.

"Harry?" I didn't move as the thoughts ran around my head… could me and my sisters not be entirely Demons? "Harry?" he moved closer and landed his lips on mine warming me back again and melting the ice that had held me still.

"What am I?" I hissed.

"My friend." His tried to take mine then when he realized what he was going to do he just held an open palm above where he would have held my hand, "Welcome to the human world."


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at a smallish building as other boys and girls began flooding into it, "Welcome to school." Jack beamed.

"Schools stupid." I muttered and shouldered my bag over my tight purple shirt which Jack had given me, why did he always give me these types of shirts, my sister… Eden as she was now called wore a blue blouse and black leather jacket with jeans and boots.

"Yes but Le-" she stopped her self, "little brother." She corrected herself; "We have to go to this place. Take into fact that we are in this situation because you summoned us into the circle!" she scolded.

"I thought we could break out the circle with all three of us there." I muttered as Jack touched my arm and I flinched away.

"Sorry!" he rushed, "I just thought you might want some comfort." I looked at him as though he had jumped off a cliff. "Comfort." He sounded it for me, "It's when you see someone else in pain or not happy and you feel the need to make them feel better." I looked at him daring him to even speak of what happened before and I could see him turn a bit pale under my gaze.

"You will be in my class this term." He smiled brightly, "Eden you and Sam will be in the year above us."

"Hey Jack." Came a bunch of voices as a gang walked towards us, "Who's you're boyfriend?" a boy in a black hooded jacket grinned, he had dark brown hair and equal deep brown eyes.

When I looked back at Jack I saw his solitude burning in his eyes, when I had entered his dreams trying to mark him as I fed of his emotions, loneliness had always been the first thing I had tasted. I could feel in my chest a burning like I had felt when I used to burst into flames. Why was I feeling these stupid emotions?

"What's it to you." I stepped forward standing in front of him so the weak human couldn't meet his eyes. _It seems history does repeat itself. You're acting like Hnikarr._ My thoughts murmured.

"So you are." He grinned, "Now get out my way" he went to push me but I stepped forward and hit him in the bottom of his spine then elbowing him in the face and flipping him over my knee in a split second.

"Harry!" Jack reached out to grab me but as a fist came towards him I grabbed the hand of the fool and began crushing his bones in my hand but I fell as one of the others snuck up behind me.

My sisters grabbed the boys by their necks lifting them off the ground, "Are you okay… Harry." Sister Sam, Jack knelt neck to me and wiped the blood from my mouth but I didn't speak I scrambled to my feet and went to the leader, "You stay away from Jack." I growled and he nodded staring at me.

"Harry!" Jack hissed, "You're contact lenses!" and I realised why the boy must have been so scared.

"Only one way to fix this." I muttered as my sisters smashed their fists into the faces of the boy and they passed out.

"Sweet dreams." Sam laughed and Eden grinned as she threw them easily over each other making them look inappropriate holding each other.

"If only we could still sneak into their dreams, I would unhinge their minds."

"That's not all you would do sister dear." Sam laughed as she spun in her similar jeans black short shirt with jacket.

"Maybe we should just end their lives, with a kiss." Eden grinned leaning in, I knew what she was doing; she had lined her lips with poison.

"Guys!" Jack looked at us, "Were suppose to be keeping you hidden and beating up the strongest gang in school before you have even got into the building is going to draw attention!" he started wiping the rest of the dark blood from my face.

"It's just a bit bruised." He smiled.

"I didn't want them… to." I paused not being able to think of the words and I fell into silence.

"You didn't want them hurting me?" he looked strangely into my eyes.

"Oh brother." My sisters both sighed, "You always were the one seeking love."

"Says the lustrous legend and corrupter of true hearts." I raised my eyebrow.

"Come on." Jack helped me stand up.

As we walked into the corridor then when everyone had gone into their class room I pushed Jack up against a wall and looked him in the eyes. I had read emotions off humans before; they were open as books to me. Why couldn't I read him like I could before!

"I don't want them hurting you." I managed, "Don't" let them." My words fell from my lips again as he smiled at me, "What is wrong with me? I feel this cold heaviness in my chest and I feel like…" I growled in frustration.

"That's fear." He whispered. He placed his hand on the side of my face and looked at me as though he was just as equally trying to read me, "what else do you feel." His hand ran over the right of my chest.

"I shouldn't feel anything!" I whispered.

"You're more human now than you ever have been before. You're in a strange new place and not suffering any more." He smiled then looked away.

"I don't want you feeling lonely." I managed though the words were now all so strange to me.

"Then what do you want." He leant his head back against the wall.

"I don't want anyone else to have you." I frowned, "I want to mark you so no one else can ever take you away from me. I don't want anyone to ever look at you or thing of kissing you."

"Oh." He beamed, "Shut up." He pulled my head down onto his and our lips met in a flurry of passion.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." I snapped my head around and saw a tall man standing with dark hair and equally dark eyes with a woman with bright pink hair.

"Why is it every time I end up getting some alone time with him and try to kiss him someone always interrupts!" Jack growled then sighed and looked back at them, "Aunty Mae." He smiled, "Uncle Nick."

"Hnikarr!" I backed away staring at him, that cold heavy feeling was running through me again but no warmth accompanied it like when I was looking at jack, if this was fear then he knew I felt it.

His dark eyes glinted as he looked at me, "Leviathan." He grinned.

"Friend of yours?" the woman Mae looked at him, a black pearl glinted against her throat.

"He's a nothing just a child." He grinned as he stepped forward, a knife flashed into his hand and I backed up against the wall as the cold steel touched my neck.

"Take that off my neck!" I growled for no other reason than I wanted anything cold away from me.

"Why?" he grinned as he pushed it further against my skin.

"Mae." Jack warned and Mae pulled her husband back quickly before trying to flash me a smile but her eyes mirrored my fear.

"Jack you don't know what you're dealing with." His voice was like thunder on the stormy horizon.

"He's picked up emotions faster than you did." Jack grinned standing blocking him from me, "He has no powers, plus. He likes me." Mae stared eye wide at him.

"You never said"

"Because it's none of you're business!" Jack snapped before she could finish.

"How are your dreams?" Nick grinned and I thought back to the morning and what happened.

I had dreamt I was back in the burning cold but this time my flesh was breaking from the intense cold and the pain was excruciating, I had woken screaming as Jack sat up bolt right in his bed staring at me as I curled into a ball unmoving, "Leviathan?" he knelt next to me, "Leviathan? Come on its okay." His hand touched my neck and my body shivered. Two pairs of other screams came from down the hall as my sisters felt the agonising pain of dying in dreams. His hand touched my shoulder trying to thaw me, "Come on, talk to me Leviathan." I kicked out and clutched myself tighter as he lay next to me. He was so stubborn.

I stared at Hnikarr, "how long." I grated, "And what will you do to me." But he just flashed a dark knowing smile.

"What can we do I mean, you are powerless and pathetic." I lunged for him and we both hit and blocked blows until he smashed his fist into my face and Jack caught me.

"ENOUGH!" he and Mae shouted. She looked at me, "You're coming to the Goblin Market. You can work there. You're not stable enough to be around people."

"Then I'm coming." Jack folded his arms with a determined look in his eyes but his aunt matched it.

"I'm the leader of the Goblin Market. My word goes."

"He only feels comfortable around me!" Jack reasoned, "Aunty how did you feel when you fell in love with Nick?" he looked into her eyes and it was obvious he had scored a point when she scowled and sighed.

"Can you go and get the others? I'm sure they will react better with you two going. I'm going to help Jack get his clothes and things."

"They are going to be safe from the magicians at the Goblin market aren't they?" he asked and Mae nodded, I said nothing but looked at him as Nick pulled me away to go and get my sisters.

To say they reacted badly to Hnikarr's presence would be and understatement.

As he opened the door to their class room I watched as Eden was sat next to a boy with close cut hair and bright eyes, I could see her leaning in about to plant the kiss of death on his lips. Sam on the other hand was sat at the front with a complete look of innocence plastered on her face as she talked to a boy with blonde hair and wire frame glasses. Some of the kids around him looked at him with a jealous loathing look what they didn't know was my sister always went for the innocent ones and made her mark slow and painful.

Nick barged into the room and my sisters looked up with a look of pure hatred holding back a hiss which I could see in their throats. "They are coming with me." He stated as they stood and walked mechanically out the room.

From the moment the door closed their eyes flashed wildly and Eden turned grabbing Sam's arm so as she span Sam kicked out hitting Hnikarr into the chest staggering him as Sam mirrored the movement with Eden flipping over her shoulders and landing on his chest with a sharp grin on her face, "Sisters of Chaos, you may beat us separately but together." She whispered into his ear, "We cannot lose." Sam broke out in an equal dark grin.

"Equinox… Loriana." He stared at them with an indifferent face, "You get into more trouble than you can handle." He growled.

"Sisters." I looked at them, "let him speak. He has a deal that would benefit us. We can live without having to disguise as humans." Though secretly in the back of my mind I was feeling a warm feeling when I thought of how Jack would explain things to me about the strange emotions humans felt. But trying to hide something from my sisters was still like waving a torch in their faces.

"Just because Leviathan has fallen pet to one pathetic mortal doesn't mean we will!"

"Even if you had the opportunity to get the chance to kill the magicians who put you in this problem?" he grinned knowing that we three could not resist the urge to get revenge.

"When do we leave?" I mirrored his dark fanged grin.

"Immediately."

"Schools out forever." Sam and Eden laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

The woman Mae had been right as she spoke on the way over to the goblin market. She and Jack who wore t-shirts and jeans giggled as they sang while Nick sped the car down the road. The stars hung in the sky like dancing jewels and I smiled as I rolled down the window letting the wind brush against my face.

I felt my tired eyes snap open as Jack and Mae stopped singing now instead she was looking to Nick with a worried expression, "Are you going to be okay? On the way over it was the worst I have ever seen you." His face was indifferent as always but something glinted in the deepest parts of his eyes.

"It's them that you got to worry about." His eyes glanced over me and my sisters and I saw Jack show a look of confusion.

As we stepped out the car the gentle wind had become a fierce shooting cold that made me and my sisters huddle together at the fear of the shivers which now ran over our bodies, "H- Nick." I corrected myself, "Why you are worried about us I do not understand." I stared at him, "what could possibly harm you and make a mortal worry about you?" I found warmth from my sisters arms wrapped around me while Jack shot them a frown.

"You will soon find out." He looked away and I began taking more notice of our surroundings; we stood at the edge of a cliff where a boat waited tied to a pier, its white paint gleamed bright and fresh.

Why was it with each step us four Demons seemed to slow as we approached the boat and water? Even Nick, who in our world was legendary for his cruelty and in this world for his strength, seemed to slow just a fraction with me and my sisters as though instinct and survival both warned us to not go any further.

I tried pulling back as I felt Jack's hand curl around mine, the urge to flinch and run from touch was still too big in mind. It was as though I was a cornered puppy and Jack was my new trainer, "Come on." He smiled. I took one step, "It's going to be okay." Two steps, "Just keep your eyes on me." Third step and I was off the pier on the boat, "See." He beamed but then his face began to change as Nick ran his hand over his nose as he stumbled grabbing me in the process and sliding down against the rail, his hand was covered in blood as was my shirt. Mae caught my sisters as they staggered into her.

Jack stared in horror at the four of us, "What's going on?" I was thinking the same, my very hands fought against my will as though they were just a pair of gloves I had pulled on, "Hnikarr-" I started but then gasped for air as blood vomited out my throat and Jack screamed.

"It's being over water." He managed between weak growls. "It isn't so bad for me because I am stronger and been in this body longer."

"Now is not a time to gloat." Sam managed as she glared at him wiping the blood that slowly trailed from her eyes and Eden's ears.

"We have got to get them bellow before people start noticing." Mae said swiftly grabbing my sisters and pulling them down a set of stairs but people already were starting to acknowledge us, "Why didn't you warn us… Nick." I managed then turned as I vomited blood again and lay in its warm pool.

"Would you have come if I had told you what you would have suffered getting there?" he bit back as he held himself against the bars before staggering down the way which Mae had led. Jack stared at me horrified as he knelt.

I just wanted to close my eyes and drift into sweet unconscious where I wouldn't have to worry about that pain which burned over my body and the continual feeling of this body, "Come on." Jack took a deep breath as he lifted me off my feet and my legs wrapped around his waist the way my arms wrapped around his neck. My head lolled forward and rested against his neck.

I could feel the warmth of his blush in his cheek as my head forehead rested against that warmth.

The world was now spinning horrifically and I felt the blood ooze from my mouth down his shirt, I could tell he was more worried about me at that point… he actually cared?

"MAE!" his voice rang out as he took the steps two at a time.

"Jack." I whispered. I sounded like a wounded dog. I would get revenge on Nick for this! If it was the last thing I did!

"Shush." he said even though I felt his mouth move up in a smile.

"I love you." I whispered and felt his body stop before he laughed softly.

"You are becoming human." He whispered before he landed a kiss on my cheek away from the blood and I felt a new pair of hands take me.

I squirmed violently away from the touch which was not Jack's, "Call down Leviathan!" Mae's voice came.

"His name is Harry." Jack interrupted as she took me in a room and placed me down on a bed.

"Jack he's just a Demon!" Mae cut him then she stopped as she realised what she had said.

"Kind of like uncle Nick." He retorted back and I could hear the tears in his voice.

"I didn't… I…" I heard a door close and I opened my eyes and tilted my head to look at Jack as he wiped his tears away.

No one hurt Jack.

I slowly began sitting up before a smaller amount of blood gushed out and ran down my mouth. "Don't." his hands gently pushed me down as he read behind my mask what I was thinking. My dark eyes stared up at him as m eyelids half closed and I could see that familiar blush.

"You seriously cannot say." I spoke as quietly as the waves outside, "That you find me attractive like this." My vision was getting hazier but his touch this time seemed to draw me in rather than scare me.

"Oh shut up." He whispered with a bright smile and for a moment everything was fine until he spoke again: "What you said before." My eyes closed as the boat rocked over the waves and he stopped as he pulled a warm cloth wiping the side of my mouth then with his fingers lathed in water ran it across my forehead and I blinked the droplets out my eyes.

I must have slipped out into dreams for a while because I woke with a start when his hands shook me and I let out a groan, "Please, don't go to sleep."

"I want to die." I cried in the pain and the sickness which over ran me. The icy tears fell into his hand as I wept to be in such pain.

"I love you too." He whispered, "I will make you a promise. As long as you are alive I will be too." He drew his hand to his heart then to mine and I felt a sudden shift as though ropes were linked between us both.

It came with a sweet sense of relief as some of the pain was lifted.

Now I just had to fight the bitter cold as I watched outside snow began to fall lightly.

The blood which had been once warm had cool and dried acting like glue, sticking my clothes down to my skin and sparks of my hair clumped down to my face. "What a mucky pup you are." Jack laughed as he wrapped the blanket around my shoulders whilst I held onto him; he was a lot stronger than he looked.

I hid my face in his chest as he carried me. My sisters were still quite whole in the fact they would not cry but this short boat ride had proved something; there was no going back now, none of us three were going to ever endure that again.

I turned to look at them; Eden had lips plastered with blood and lines of it dried around her eyes which started cracking. Sam had managed to get away mostly with just a few lines of blood from her nose like Nick, "It seems being the youngest you got the worst of the experience." She said trying to make her voice sound stronger than it was but still she was leant partially against Nick.

"The sooner we get off this boat the sooner you will feel better." Jack cooed into my waiting ear.

He was right.

As he took steps off the pier and back onto solid land the effect was instantaneous; my soul settled back into the confines of the body as though it had always belonged but it was still so week against the ebbing, biting cold that I sighed into Jacks chest.

I guess he was still worried that I hadn't recovered, "Can we stay at that local hotel tonight? They should rest before they move again." His logic was steady and Mae was in no way to disagree with him after what she had said to upset him.

"You're right." I looked at her then Jack, she was watching Nick with close eyes as he carried Sam and Eden lent on her for support.

I guess this is what humans would call; good luck. The moment that Jack carried me through the hotel door a man rushed up seeing us covered in blood and gave us keys to the nearest rooms, "Welcome to the Dragonfly inn. What happened?" he urged in a thick French accent.

"Don't tell me were in France." Nick growled but Mae shook her head.

"Were in the south." She bit out through a smile at the man.

"Please let me help you." He reached out to carry me but Jack and I both gave him looks that made him turn pale, "on second thoughts maybe it is best to just let you carry on what you're doing." He pointed down a golden corridor and Jack nodded but not before Eden with a weak flash of mischief in her eye grabbed his tie and pulled him into her room while Sam followed with a horrible knowing laughter.

Mae turned with a smile, "me and Jack will be in here." She looked at him but his cutting look stopped her short, "me and Nick will be in here." She said before turning with a frown and stormed into her room slamming the door behind her and nick.

Our room was decorated the similar way Jack's home had been; with silken curtains and carpeted floor with a large four poster bed and radiators pushed up against a cream coloured wall while large French glazed windows opened to a balcony with twining roses wound around the metal, stood overlooking the sea. Jack smiled sweetly as the moonlight bounced off his eyes.

As he put me down I watched as he collapsed onto the bed exhausted. I slowly but surely made my way weakly to the bathroom and drew myself a hot bath before sinking into the thick golden laced water up to my neck with a satisfied sigh. The warmth just seemed to sink through my stained skin and into my bones, driving away any lingering cold.

"Well aren't you a sight for sweet eyes." I turned away in the bath feeling what must have been embarrassment as I saw him poke his head around the door.

"Do you mind?" I managed still exhausted and feeling weak.

"Not really. Plus I can't see anything with the colour of the water." He grinned and made his way over and sat back against the wall.

"Fine." I sighed not able to argue but I could feel the water rejuvenating me now. My hands ran through the blood dried hair but got tangled in its plastered mess.

"Here." He said holding back his quiet laughter as he began running his fingers through my hair and rinsing the water around it so that it slowly came untangled, he grinned as I closed my eyes and groaned quietly at the warm feeling of his hands untangling the blood from hair.

"I thought you hated being touched?" he reminded me.

"I… I don't mind it as much when it's you." I opened my eyes to see him blushing. "Seriously, I'm still covered in blood and you find that still attractive?"

"It's not the blood part." His lips found mine.

New warmth exploded over my body as I grabbed his face in my hands then ripped open his shirt feeling the warmth that burned from his body. I sat back for a second to take in the sight before pulling him in close. Every slide that my hand made across his sweaty, sculpted body my heart raced as I longed to take him further into my world. My lips ran down the exposed of his chest hungrily but I stopped as I stared at him, "Are you really willing to love a Demon? Many before have tried and lost."

"The difference between me and them." He pushed me back as I grinned, "I won't."

It was only when I woke up the next morning I realised what had happened.

I slowly sat up in bed and blinked the stars out my eyes while I slowly pulled my arm away from Jack who shifted so I slipped back into embrace to stop him waking up. The sun had only just begun to rise outside and I watched it. "I'm becoming too human." I whispered into the silence, "How can you love something which fears you."

"Because I don't fear you. I love you." Jack looked down at me and I blushed turning my face away.

"Jack people will hate you."

"I'm used to it."

"Plus last night…" my face went bright red.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered as my eyes began to close.

Maybe it wasn't a bad thing I was becoming human.


	6. Chapter 6

When everyone had woken up I could hear them moving around their rooms though I and Jack lay in bed for much longer than they did. With the waves crashing against the sand bellow it lulled us into half sleep. It was though just being able to hold each other was more important than anything.

But it was eventually me who moved.

"Aw come on just a bit longer H" he grinned at the nickname.

"If we lay here any longer were going to become part of that bed Jackie." I saw recognition in his eyes.

"Not a big fan of the nicknames are you?" he batted his eyes, "And it suits you so much."

"Jack I barely own a name." I pulled a robe around me but I fell his lips run over my neck before it slipped away and I turned with a grin as he stared at me, "You're Aunt Mae will come and find us soon and I'm not really sure you want her to find you like this." I smiled "Especially since one of your fathers conditions about letting you come to the market is daily updates."

"Good point." He growled and pouted his lips like an upset child which made me burst out with laughter as he pulled on a robe, "We head to the market today. Soon you will be safe from magicians."

Being captured by the magicians, it felt like another life now.

But still Connor was willing to hunt me down. How long could we keep this up? We had so far stayed a step ahead of him with every move but sooner or later we were going to trip up and then he would have his weapon back and take the rest of my trapped power.

I frowned as my thoughts ran wild around my head and I guess Jack could tell I was distressed but his lips soon remedied that. "What's wrong?"

"I'm… I'm scared Jack." I looked away, "For the first time I feel true fear and it's worse than anything I have ever felt in my existence before. It's like there is a cold knife slowly digging deeper and deeper into my chest and I hate it!" I stepped away and felt my chest rising and falling faster.

"Calm down." He looked me square in the eyes, "I promise… no I swear to you, to get to you they will have to go through me and I will never let anything happen to you."

"Jack?" I looked up with tears stains at the edge of my eyes and he smiled pulling me into a hug.

Later after I had regained myself I walked down the corridor with Jack trailing behind me. It got to the point that with a smile I grabbed his hand and pulled him along but our roles were soon swapped when we saw everyone eating and my sisters burst out into laughter… they couldn't have known…

Sam grinned at me, "You can't say you're the most innocent of us anymore." My face turned bright red and I stepped back but Jack grabbed my hand and sat next to me. I could see Mae trying not to grin but Nick had small evil flash in his eyes.

"Shut up!" I growled at my two sisters.

"Why are you like this Harry?" Eden grinned, "It just means you finally joined the club." Now my face turned an even brighter shade of red.

"You don't mean…" Jack whispered but I lowered my gaze and fixed it on my plate.

"Why be ashamed brother." Sam winked.

"Catch the storm last night?" Mae said and at first I thought she was trying to be helpful up until the point she said, "It went on all night long, loud and clear."

"Oh." I started to stand up before Jacks hand clamped on mine and he gave a defiant grin.

"I was too busy listening. You know these walls are really thin aren't they. Mae." His electric glare fixed on her and she backed off, "Now has anyone else got any stupid innuendos about what happened?"

"We just think its sweet that-"

"How's the guy you almost killed." My tone cut straight through the conversation like a dagger.

"He will live." Eden grinned and ran her tongue across her teeth, "Just about."

Mae wiped a napkin across her mouth and lent stood, "I advise you all to get changed. She looked at me and Jack in our robes, "It's still snowing outside and its going to be freezing cold." My heart plummeted.

That seemed to quiet me and my sisters.

I walked back to my room and ran through my wardrobe; all I had were shirts and Jeans! "I knew I should have kept that coat."

"Here." Jack smiled as he handed me a blue fleece covered in fur. "Jack… where did you get the money for this."

"I made it." He whispered then I noticed something sparkle in his hand as he moved the back of my hair back stepping in close to me attaching a golden chain with emerald shaped like a heart, "my father read me this story when I was younger about Titans. He made all these tales up and one of them that the sign of love was this necklace." His lips were so close to mine I could no longer resist and felt his wrap around mine.

A groan escaped my throat and he grinned, "That good?"

"Shut up." I pulled back and looked into those sparkling eyes.

Mae was right. Outside snow poured from the sky falling in long stretching blankets across to the cliffs where a set of lanterns hung swaying, trying in effort to stand out against the white onslaught of a blizzard. It came to the point I pulled up the fur hood as the frost and ice were forming at the edges of my hair.

"This cold is as bitter as the one back home." Eden muttered, "We came to this rotten place for warmth."

"I found it." I smiled as I held Jacks hand.

"You became human." She corrected.

"Is that a bad thing? Here we have warmth."

"Will you both be quiet?" Sam interrupted with chattering teeth.

"I agree." Mae added as we walked up the long winding hill. She seemed somehow different as though just being by the market had made her more strict and firm than any time before.

The lanterns began swirling around the air like they were floating; the scene was what humans would probably call beautiful.

"You took you're time getting back here!" came a voice and it took a time for my eyes to adjust so I could see her.

She was tall just like Mae but she was dressed in a silver cloak and dress, her skin was coffee brown but her eyes seemed to dance. She was thin and looked as though every move she made walking towards us was calculated.

She looked at me and my sisters with a loathing hate, "Cynthia." my sisters flashed a grin as they spoke her name.

"She prefers Sin." She said as her eyes ran over me then when she saw Jack put an arm around me pulling me in, she raised an eyebrow.

She walked up to me and looked me square in the eye, "Are you a Demon?" she whispered and I nodded. "You like him?" she looked at Jack.

"What do you think?" his voice showed no tone, similarly the way his face showed no emotion.

I stepped behind Jack as the weird woman kept glaring at me, "Sin, none of them are him."

"They better not be." She turned on her heel and walked away.

"Her mother fell to Anzu." I whispered and she stopped dead still and slowly turned back.

"Say that again." She whispered, "And I will send you back to that hell personally."

"You can try." Jack grinned then watched as she walked away, "Were going to go find our caravan." He muttered then pulled my hand and trudged through the snow.

"Jack calm down." I said as I saw his heated glare, "I'm a Demon it's only natural for people to react this way to me." My pitch black eyes were regarded by everyone as we walked past.

"All that was in the past. You're different now."

"That doesn't mean I didn't do the horrible things I did." He stopped dead still and turned to me.

"Don't. Don't let them remind you of those things."

"But jack I did! I killed people! I took their bodies and I liked it because I needed them more than they did! I did it because my need for them was greater than their own lives!"

"Harry." He looked deep into my eyes, "Never think that you're a bad person, Demon is just a word just as Human is."

"But I'm not truly Human am I? You still hear me scream at night don't you." And he nodded slowly, "That's my home. That's the brand burned into my skin reminding me I can never truly escape that hell-" his arms wrapped around me silencing me and I leant my head into his neck.

"You're not a Demon, you're mine." He whispered and I smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

I fell forward onto Jacks exposed chest panting for breath as he grinned. Sweat dripped from my hair onto his skin which my lips soon caressed. "Told you I wont loose." He whispered as I turned and lay on my side pulling the quilt over myself before looking at him. My body slowly shivered as steam from the heat in the room fogged the glass, "You're trembling." His arm slowly pulled around me pulling me back to his warmth.

"I can't believe this is how humans make up after an argument." My breaths still came out in rugged huffs as my body settled back after the pleasure of flesh.

We had argued for our first time, Jack was getting more upset each day as more and more people started whispering as I would walk past; "it's him. The Demon child!" they would gaze at me with loathing and Jack would always walk off but not before a glass or a ceramic jar around him would explode into shards.

"They have no right to do this!" he wouldn't turn to face me.

"I told you Jack it's to be expected." I knew they would torture him because he loved me, I tried to warn him. My poor little fool. "It's just because other than you're Aunt they have never seen a relationship work like this."

"You think I'm upset that they hate me?" he looked at me bewildered; his eyes shone with a dark light. I knew that light well; it was the halo of hate. "I'm upset because they judge you and yet they know nothing of you!"

"They know that I am a Demon." I shrugged but now Jack was seething.

"How can you just be so fine with this?" he shouted.

"Because I was born to this hate." My voice trembled; I had never seen him like this but then it defiantly rose like his as I stood up and walked over to him.

"Stop acting like such a… a…" I could see the word hanging on the edge of his tongue trying to burst its way out.

"A, Demon?" I finished and his eyes widened. "Well as much as I would love to." I ripped the necklace away and threw it to him, "I can't because I was born to be a killer!" I felt tears coming to the edges of my eyes. I thought I could be human! I thought that I could feel emotions the way that he wanted me to! I had tried so hard and it was not enough!

"I... I never meant."

"BUT YOU DID." I snarled and sped down the hill but as I did I could hear Jack begin to cry.

I did not look back I just kept running.

Until I ran head first into a man and fell to the floor.

"Watch where your going!" I screamed at him then started to get up but a sharp pain in my leg stopped me as I clutched it, why was this body so frail!

"Are you okay?" his voice came.

"What does it matter to you?" I bit out then winced and held my leg as the sharp pain burst back over it.

"Because I see a boy who looks devastated and just hurt his leg." I finally looked up at him; he was certainly a strong man although he tried to hide it. His glasses sat on his nose and his hair was a red mess which fell short just above his eyes.

"You're…" I stared at him.

"My name is Alan." He said lifting me up as though I was a ragdoll, his voice was soft and like a lullaby, just how a man would speak to a scared animal.

I didn't speak much and for that fact neither did he. It was only when he put me down inside a tent and ripped of the leg of my trouser to look at what had happened did I break the silence. "You cared for Nick." I whispered.

"Well." He paused for the tiniest of seconds, "yeah, he's my baby brother." He smiled sweetly though I could tell there was something behind the smile. As his hand ran down my leg I bit into my lips as pain rushed through me.

"I think you might have broken it." He shook his head and began pulling out a first aid kit.

"Why are you helping me? I thought you would be one of those people who hate my kind." My hands clenched into fists as he began moving my leg.

"Can you move you're toes?" I shook my head and he sighed before digging deeper into the medical bag, "What do you mean; why am I helping? I cared for my brother and he was a Demon." His head slowly turned to look at me as though he had only just noticed me.

"But you... you are crying?"

"Tell me about it." I snapped back and turned my face away as I was reminded of my argument with Jack.

Alan began chuckling to himself, "Demons… you never cease to surprise me." He bandaged my leg which set like plaster before he lifted me back up and sat me on the side as he dabbed at a small cut on my arm, "So what is horrible enough to make a Demon cry?" he wondered looking at me with those changing eyes. I said nothing but that didn't stop him; "I wonder if it has to do with that person on the cliff? The one who's side you never leave just as much as he never leaves yours."

"I wonder if I still had my powers if I would mark you!" I turned away and wiped my tears which fell but he seemed to catch them as though they were precious gold.

"How did it become so easy for Nick to exist here without being judged?" I spoke so quietly I thought he didn't hear me.

"It took a long time… plus a few occasions of him saving them."

"Well then, they are fools! They fear a Demon who does not even have his powers!"

"People fear what they don't understand." He smiled at me then he stopped as he heard someone knocking on the cover of the tent.

"Come in." he watched as Jack came in, "I better leave you two alone." He got up to leave but not before setting a small smiley face plaster on my arm.

"Stay." I said, "I would like someone here who isn't disturbed by Demons." Jack flinched as though I had punched him with my words.

"Harry." He looked at my leg, "You are such a clumsy fool." He sat next to me, "But you will always be my clumsy fool."

"I tried being human for you. I tried giving you something that I could never be but people will always hate me for what I am and they will hate you." He half smiled but kept his watery eyes on me.

"Well those people can just kiss my-" but I stopped him short.

"Just kiss me idiot." I laughed and felt his soft kiss return to me it was only when Alan spoke we both came up for air.

"Keep that leg rested for the next couple of days." He smiled, "Do you need me to carry you back to you're caravan?"

"Nope I got him." Jack grinned picking me up just the way he had done with the boat.

"My hero." I teased then closed my eyes as he placed the necklace back on me.

As we got back into our home, he gently placed me back on the double sized bed we had managed to fit inside the small wagon and I stretched out back as he looked at me. It was just like when I had came into his dream except now the roles were swapped, he was standing over me as I laid a hand behind me gripping the pillow.

"You realise that was our first argument." He said nonchalantly.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." His hand started moving over my chest and I rolled my eyes back.

That is how our first argument had gone. I rested my head against his exposed skin and my lips could taste him so easily, as though my need for him was in the air, "How is you're leg." He whispered running hand down the solid plastered bandage.

"It aches but its fine." I smiled.

"I was afraid for a minute there I had hurt you." Now I stared at him.

"Idiot." Then I heard sounds shifting outside.

"Oh."

"sh-" Jack finished as he burst out of bed into running into his clothes as fast as he could but by the time we had pulled on some shirts and he pulled on some boxers the door of our wagon opened and I fell back as though I was passed out. "Dad." I could hear him force a smile into his voice which he kept quiet.

"Hello son." Came two sets of voices. I could tell Jamie quite easily he was the one who cared to keep his voice down while the other one didn't care one way or the other.

"Can you please keep you're voice down." Jamie scolded him but I sat up slowly as though I had just woken up. _That's right; if you believe the act yourself then they will as well._ "Morning sleepy head." Jamie smiled warmly at me and I returned that smile, "I heard someone had gone and hurt himself so I thought it would make a good excuse to come visit." Even for a demon it was hard to not like Jamie; he cared for someone he barely even knew.

"But we came mainly to see you of course." Came the second voice and I stared at one of the humans I hated; Seb.

Jamie shot him a quick glare but then took a seat next to me, "You should open some windows it's absolutely boiling in here. I mean look at poor Harry his face is bright red and he's covered in sweat." Thank god he was too innocent to realise what had happened though I knew it wouldn't be long till he put the pieces together.

Jamie placed some flowers he had brought into a cold jug of water and smiled at them, "So what's new." He looked at Jack who blushed then Jamie's eyes fell on me, I tucked my necklace quickly into my shirt but it was too late he had already glanced at it and he beamed. _Oh no_. slowly I could see the pieces falling together in Jamie's head; the clothes thrown up against the wall, the fact his son was only half dressed and looking about ready to run or scream. "Uh, actually we will catch you both up over breakfast." He smiled and began to herd Seb out.

"Why are we leaving?"

"Because." He whispered in Seb's ear then pushed him out as he was about to turn and run back in.

Me and Jack just burst into laughter to the point he fell beside me on the bed crying and holding his sore ribs, "This could only happen to us." He chuckled panting for breath.

"I doubt you're father is ever going to truly like me now that he figured out I slept with you and stole you're innocence." I lay back as he lent over me.

"Just as much as I stole yours." He kissed me, "Come on, we better go get breakfast and I better make sure my father doesn't explode." He laughed.

"I think I can get used to being human after all." I smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

I drummed my fingers along the table anxiously as Seb continued ranting, "What the hell are you playing at Jack! I thought you could come to us to talk about anything!" he had been shouting for the last ten minutes inside the wagon while me and Jamie had sat outside at the breakfast table in the snow. The coat Jack had given me was around my shoulders and I whimpered slightly as the cold continued biting into me.

Jamie poured me a cup of tea and smiled apologetically at me, "I am sorry for his behavior it's just… he's very protective over Jack." I didn't speak; words seemed to fail me sometimes around people. Instead I just put my hands under my arms in a vein effort to try and keep warm, "So Harry." He looked at the necklace I held so dear, "you and Jack." He carried on smiling as though he was trying to draw a similar reaction out of me but my face just blushed brighter, "I tell this to Jack all the time but if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm only a call away. I know this human world can be confusing for Demons."

"I want Jack." I whispered.

"Pardon me?" Jamie asked tilting his head but my voice remained as quiet as it had before but he listened harder.

"I want Jack." I stared into the wagon trying to see him. Every second he was gone there was pain in my chest but now Jamie just placed his head in his hands as he regarded me as though he was trying to figure me out.

When the door of the wagon burst open Jack walked out looking furious, "I didn't finish speaking to you young man!" Seb called after him.

"That's nice that you haven't but I did." He took a seat next to me and smiled as I shuffled under his arm and lent into him.

"If you want to parade around with that… thing." Seb glared at me, "Then fine." He stormed off and Jamie sighed sadly.

"My poor Seb." He shook his head.

"What has he got against Harry anyway?" Jack muttered as he took a sip of his tea and nudged me to do the same. It felt nice with its warmth running through me but still Jack was a greater comfort to have by my side.

"It's just scary to you're father seeing you all grown up with you're first love Jackie, you're sixteen almost seventeen this is a big time in your life."

"Daddy." He moaned rolling his eyes, I simply moved in even closer and Jack wrapped his arm more protectively around me as he felt my tension.

"You're father hates me." I whispered. I wasn't sure who was more stunned, Jack or me.

"I don't care what he thinks."

"Jackie…"

"Well I don't!" he looked back to his father, "I'm more your son anyway so what does it matter if he's not even my real dad!" there was an awkward silence which was only broken when Jamie spoke again.

"You know he loves you as though you were his own."

"I don't care." I gripped Jack's hand and my cutting gaze stopped him, "I hate it the way people treat you. Just because he's my" he air quoted "dad." Not backing down from the look Jamie gave him, "won't make him the exception to that."

"You stubborn fool." I lent my head against his chest and my necklace fell out my shirt, gleaming gold and green against the white snow background.

"Did you explain what that necklace means Jackie?" now Jack blushed brighter red than me. Jamie smiled closing his eyes as he told the story just how he must have told it to Jack so many times before, "That necklace is the sign for eternity, giving to someone means that you are willing to love them for that long."

_I have heard of love like that._ My fingers ran softly along the Emerald, "Helen of troy." I thought, _from what I have seen of earth I saw only pain._

I looked over at Jack as he spoke, "Dad shouldn't you be going after Seb. If Nick finds out he is here and he finds Nick…" Jack's crafty tongue worked around the words as his father turned slightly pale.

"Seb!" Jamie stood up in an instant and ran after him.

"Well that was easy." Jack laughed but my eyes remained on until he was gone to far, "What's wrong?"

"To have a parent… to have someone who cares for you more than they care about themselves." I closed my eyes feeling the human emotions wash through me.

"Come on." He avoided my gaze as he lifted me into his arms and carried me back to the wagon.

I stretched back on the bed as he lay next to me staring into my eyes. "Tell me about him." He whispered.

"You know all about me." I smiled running my finger along his jaw line.

"You know what I mean. Tell me about Leviathan." It had come to the point between us where we had both decided that anything remaining of Leviathan was dead; this body was completely human.

If I told him would he run scared from me?

"No." I turned over and looked away from him but I felt him prop himself up on a pillow and smile down at me as I felt silent tears stream down my face while I was digging my nails into the bed.

When he turned me back over I felt his hands moving along my leg, then my back and I grinned, "Oh come on Jack we have already almost got caught by your parents." But then his lips curled around mine and I fell back in sweet bliss.

I held onto his body as I fell and panted for breath, his chest was rising slowly as he regained his breathing wrapping his arms around me, "I win." He grinned and I resisted the urge to run my hand over his body and prove him wrong.

"I was an innocent Demon before I met you." I shook my head laughing as I rested it against his chest feeling his moist warm skin.

"I guess I'm bad like that." He whispered.

"You stole more than just my innocence." My lips moved over his chest, just the touch of his skin sent shivers down me.

"You can't be serious." He laughed.

"Just shut up and hold me, idiot." I grinned as I closed my eyes feeling his arms around me.

"Okay, now tell me about you." He pursued.

"You are not going to stop asking till I tell are you?"

"Nope." He flashed one of those brilliant smiles and I shook my head in defeat.

"Okay, fine." I started moving my fingers from his stomach to his chest as though they were walking, "The Demon world is as much a world as much as… hell. The blistering cold destroys you yet you cannot die from it because we can't die. We slip into this world to take bodies because were scared, scared to go back to the cold once again."

"You're doing it again your speaking as a Demon not as yourself."

"I spent each day killing people because out of me and my sisters I detested the cold the most." I looked him in the eyes but he didn't flinch away, "I went to anyone who was seeking company, I would give them the comfort they want by listening to them and they would offer me bodies." My hands ran to his hips grabbing them as I felt like I wanted to pull him into my embrace and keep him from the rest of the world because he belonged to me.

"You comforted them?" he raised his eyebrow then groaned softly as my body moved against his.

"You were the first to touch my lips." I whispered but then he grabbed me and flipped me so he was on top, hungrily he grasped my lips as though he was a drowning man and I was his air.

Just as I wrapped my legs around him and was starting to feel him grasp me my blood froze, "Jack." My face blushed as I turned my head away.

"It's okay." He ran his hand down my face reassuringly and kissed me softly before a scream of ecstasy escaped my throat.

As I woke up screaming feeling the freezing cold I thought for a moment then realized I was not the only one screaming as the wall of the wagon ripped away. "JACK!" I screamed as my body was ripped away from the scene towards a mass of burning flames.

"YOU WANTED WARMTH SO FEEL IT." Came the familiar voice of the bastard magician.

"CONNOR YOU FOOL!" I screamed as Jack tried grabbing my hand but our fingers slipped and my body rushed towards the flames which turned to shape into spiked swords.

"Jack?" I knew what was about to happen, I stared into his broken eyes, "I love you." I closed my eyes as a scream exploded out of me as my chest tore open from the flames which became solid.

Blood slowly trickled down my mouth as I felt my body burning away, "LEVIATHAN!" jack screamed taking hold of my face, "NO, NO, NO!" I rolled my eyes back and felt my body break like glass.

(Epilogue)

Jack slowly stood, his hands clenched into fists as the ash of his love began falling in a waterfall of darkness. Tears slowly blew in the oncoming fierce wind that wrapped around him, "You… Killed. Him." he whispered before looking up to Connor who began shrinking away as the power of Leviathan began breaking, "You sent him. Back to hell." He raised his hand and Connor floated into the air under a merciless evil glare as his chest cavity and throat began to close in on itself, "Now guess what I'm going to do to you, you murdering bastard." Jack watched as through his unending rage Connor screamed before his rib cage spiked through his skin as his bones forced their way out of his body slowly in a inhuman agonizingly manner.

* * *

**I dont really know what happened with this story. I guess, I just think, I wasnt sure whether people were liking it or not so I for now i'm just leaving it. maybe if it gets reviews and a bit more attention I might carry it on but for now i'm closing it down.**


End file.
